


Immortals

by sp00kworm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alchemist Ana, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood moon, Dracula - Freeform, Dracula Gabriel, Gore, Hunters, M/M, Pixies, Sexual Content, Strange Vampire Stuff, Supernatural Creatures, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Van Helsing McCree, Violence, Werewolves, Witch of the Wilds Mercy, Wolves, oni hanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: A brave yet foolish hunter falls into the hands of an ancient vampire despite the warnings the blood moon heeded. Jack pays for his folly with his life, and awakens as a vampire, in a coffin with the creature that had saved his life. Years pass and his relationship with his maker wanes and strains until the breaking point.





	Immortals

The blood moon signified many things for the supernatural. Werewolves took the blood moon as the sign for the annual hunt to begin, where humans were turned, and beasts of the forests taken from their thrones. The witch performed many dark rituals, the magic surrounding them like a shroud was enhanced when bathed in the glow of the velvet red moonlight. For vampires, the rays of the moon sent them into a frenzy. An insatiable lust for blood and a thrill for hunting their prey before the brutal kill. Many covens ventured into the society to partake in the blood of humans, even the most reclusive of vampires tasted blood on the night of the blood moon. Somehow, on the night of the red coloured moon, the blood of humans tasted sweeter, their life force pulsing with untapped potential, intoxicating as it renewed the primal bloodlust of the ancient creatures. For Jack Morrison the blood moon marked the day his life was changed forever.

The night of the blood moon was the one day of the calendar that no one in the village was permitted to go outside their homes. For the entire day and night, the peasants quivered inside their homes, salt circles and paths drawn across the entrances. Windows the blocked, chimneys and doors were barricaded, and the men clutched their weapons close as families sat in uneasy quiet, shivering in the cold as starting a fire would be a signal to all the lurking creatures that there were humans within that residence. The villagers huddled closer within their homes whenever the screams of their neighbours echoed off the stone walls of their homes. Jack had not headed the warnings of the elders. Brash and bull-headed, he had snorted in the faces of the elders, and took his hunting rifle, heading out into the forest that morning, as he always did, to hunt for his meal.

Hours later he had skinned the young, naïve buck that had dared to snuffled around the bushes, its back turned to the treeline. Jack had left the guts and organs but bound the skin up and slung the deer over his shoulder before heading back to the village. He did not expect werewolves to be tailing him as he plodded back towards the village, his kill dripping an easily noticeable trail of blood behind him. The wolves snarled, nipping at each other to lead the pack, the alpha, a black wolf padded through them silently, before disappearing into the trees, following the scent of the human.

The werewolves assaulted his home as the sun set below the horizon, howling their defiance to the moon. Jack pushed his back against his door, his rifle in his hand, sweat dripping down his forehead as he tried to load his gun, the werewolves, twice the size of normal wolves, launching themselves at the heavy wooden door, whining as they bounced away from the wood their claws scrabbling at the knots. Jack’s fingers slipped, his palms sweating, and the bullets he had dropped to the floor with a clatter. The wolves howled outside his door with the noise and renewed their efforts to smash through the door. Wolf paws shattered the windows and snouts with gnashing teeth erupted through the holes, growling, saliva dripping from their maws. Terror overtook Jack, and his whole body shook with tremors as he failed to load his rifle for the third time. The screaming of the pack grew louder, and Jack backed himself up against the wall of his home, clutching his head in his hands, eyes wide with fright. Swallowed in his horror, he didn’t hear the wolves begin to scream in terror. The hounds were torn apart by a creature flickering between them, limbs flying into the air as the monster tore its way through the pack.

Blood dripped onto the floor where he was starring, tears rolling down his hands as the terror destroyed his flight or fight response. Slowly, Jack’s blue eyes looked upwards, and he made eye contact with the creature in front of him. Red eyes peered back at him, hot, sour breath rolling over his face. The maws of the black coloured wolf were coated in blood, the fur of its neck matted with it. The gentle ‘splosh’ of drops against the floor centred Jack, and he managed to gasp enough air to pull himself together and send a punch flying towards the monstrous wolf’s muzzle. His fist passed through air and sent him flying off balance to the left, and suddenly, something sunk its teeth into his arm. Jack howled in pain as the wolf gave his arm a shake, its teeth tearing deep into his muscle, crashing against his bones. The adrenaline kicked in and Jack launched his hand at the wolf’s eyes, successfully sending his fingers into one of them in his desperation.

The wolf merely released his arm and jumped away, wiping at its bloodied eye with a growl, before turning its head to watch Jack through the other. Its eyes glowed with some ungodly power, and Jack gritted his teeth, pushing his way across the room on his knees, reaching for his rifle. The wolf growled and quickly closed the distance, relying on its one eye to guide it forwards. Jack’s fingers snatched the rifle from the ground and he pushed the bolt forwards just in time for the creature to wedge the barrel in its jaws, its claws scrabbling for purchase against Jack’s body. Jack’s skin sliced beneath the wolf’s claws, deep gashes which severed the arteries in his legs. The hunter growled, turning the barrel in the creature’s mouth, hissing in pain before pulling the trigger.

Jack’s ears rang with the noise, and he blinked, dazed from the crack of the gunpowder so close to him. The wolf keeled forward’s, its eyes dimming as blood poured out the back of it’s head. Jack’s arm throbbed in agony beneath the weight of the monster, and he pushed at the corpse until he could wiggle his way out from beneath it. Clutching his arm, Jack dragged himself backwards until his spine pressed into the rough brick of his cottage wall. Jack watched the creature for a moment in disbelief, panting hard, blood pouring from the wounds littering his body. His arm and thigh were bleeding uncontrollably, and he weakly pressed a hand to his thigh, trying to stem the flow of blood from the sliced artery. It wasn’t going to work, he’d seen wounds like this before, knives and animals alike had torn other hunters like this, they never made it back to the village. Pressing his head against the wall, Jack clenched his teeth at the blinding pain, and accepted that his last moments would be next to the carcass of a monster.

At first, he thought he was seeing things, but sure enough, the blood pouring out of the back of the wolf’s head began to recede. The matted blood in the wolfs jet black fur became viscous once more, peeling itself away from the hair and travelling, reversely, back into the wolf in small streams. The sickly noise of the gushing blood and the cracking of the cranium of the wolf repairing itself made Jack heave in his place next to the wall. Pieces of bone and brain grew back, and the wolf began to twitch against the floor. Its eyes widened, the red of its irises glowing with the humming arcane in the air. The fur of the creature evaporated into smoke which curled around the wolf’s form. Enveloping the monster, it began to grow and twist into a new shape. Jack watched in amazement as the body of the wolf shifted into that of man who stepped out of the mist, rolling his shoulders as the back of his head sewed itself shut, the tissue closing around the spine, the shrapnel pieces of the bullet Jack had shot dropping onto the floor in a pile.

The man was tall, his hair dropping down his back in a wave of dark brown, the ends almost floating like the smoke he had stepped out of. Thick muscled legs were covered by tight dress trousers and hard leather boots, metal plating covering them. A shirt and cravat were accented by a fitted trench coat. The black and red coordination of the outfit made for a spectacle in the light of the moon. Jack clenched his jaw as the same red eyes trained themselves on his form. The creature sniffed, the neat circle beard shifting with the action. It was then that laughter echoed around the walls of the cottage. The monster chuckled darkly, moving towards Jack, his coat billowing out from the backs of his legs as he moved to peer down. Jack shifted against the bricks, but cried out at the pain, his eyes beginning to droop with the blood loss. His hands felt cold. His fingers were slow to respond as he moved his hand away from his thigh, his energy spent, the adrenaline no longer helping to ease the pain. The monster kneeled beside Jack, pressing a cold hand to Jack’s leg to stop the blood flow.

“I could help you, Jack. I could reverse all this pain, these injuries. You could live for eternity if you so wanted to. You could leave behind your life, see things you’ve never seen before, be eternal in the face of time and watch the world change and grow. All of this, and power, I could offer you.” The creature’s lips parted, two rows of sharp teeth gleamed in the light of the moon. Jack’s eyes watched the teeth, and he raised a hand to touch the monster’s cheek, his eyelids drooping.  
“Angels…angels don’t have razors…for teeth…you must be,” He smiled gently, running his blood-soaked hand across the creature’s mouth, leaving trails of blood along his perfect lips, “an angel of death then…come to claim me for my sins.” Jack chuckled but erupted into coughs, blood coloured spittle landing on the creature’s white collared shirt. “What’s your name…angel of death?”  
“Gabriel. But I am no angel Jack, I am a creature of blood and darkness.” He almost seemed to take a breath though his chest didn’t move, “I am a vampire…” his eyes glowed in the darkness, the blood of the wolves he had torn to pieces drawing to him from the grass and mud. “You must choose before your time is over brave human. Forsake your humanity for eternity in the world with me, or die here and pray to see your god in heaven.”

Clouded blue eyes starred at Gabriel, and the human’s chest stopped moving, his heart beat faltering in his chest. The whispered words hung in the air on his dying exhale, “Eternity.” he had rasped. Gabriel’s eyes burned red, his hair floating around his head, some evaporating into smoke. His body rippled as he opened his mouth and pierced the skin of the mortal’s neck, draining his blood from his body, drawing the pooled blood from around Jack’s body into the smoke clouding around him. Drawing back his tongue licked over his teeth before he tore his own wrist open, his own darker coloured blood dripping in thick blobs, and placed it in Jack’s mouth tipping the mortal’s head back to make sure the cursed blood entered his system.

A body was pressed against Jack’s when he awoke, a cool form curled around his own, though there wasn’t any breath tickling his neck, just the solid press of someone against him. His ears twitched at the sound of something skittering, and Jack opened his eyes. The sudden overwhelming amount of sensory information made him flinch violently, and he pushed at the arms surrounding him, his other hand scrapping over the walls that enclosed around him. The smooth velvet of the lining of the enclosed space was torn under the claws that grew from his nails. Howling, Jack held his head in his hands, willing away the noises and images from his mind. Memories flashed across his eyes, a bloodied child, betrayal by his own kind, disgusting acts, and the axe falling over his neck as he lapped up the blood of those felled before him. The person behind him pulled his hands away from his eyes, holding them in one hand easily, before pining Jack down by the hips with his other. Under the touch Jack found something within him immediately stop fighting. It hissed in submission and he settled as it commanded. It slithered in his ears, “Maker, my maker.” The voice repeated like a mantra.

Jack peered into those red eyes that had been his death, “My maker.” And watched as a hand pushed the lid to the coffin away to reveal a dark room. They were in a mausoleum, one that had been in Jack’s family for generations. He had been buried, presumed dead by the village. His Maker stretched out his back before covering Jack’s ears with clawed hands. Jacks eyes slowly opened as he felt the noises lessen. The darkness wasn’t a burden anymore. His eyesight was as good as it was in the light as a human, better even. He could see the cracks in the stone of the ceiling above them and blinked as the he them moved his eyes to peer at the creature over him.

Opening his mouth to talk was difficult, and it was then that he realised something was inside it. Raising a lethargic hand, Jack’s fingers grazed over the surface of a rock which had been placed between his teeth. He looked up again at Gabriel, who smirked before leaning forwards, his hair cascading like a waterfall over his shoulders, and prised the rock from between Jack’s teeth. His jaw was locked open for a minute until he flinched as his bones snapped back into position, pulling his jaw back into its sockets. Wetting his mouth, he attempted to speak once more.  
“How…How long have I been…dead?” Jack’s voice was quiet and rough with lack of use.  
Gabriel hummed above him pulling his hair back from his face in a dark coloured ribbon, red eyes shining, “About a week, maybe two, the transformation took longer than I expected, but it was probably due to the arm that was almost hanging off. I lost count of the days when the sleep overtook me.” Licking at his fangs, Gabriel smiled, revealing a mouth full of monstrous teeth. “Let me see your mouth. You can’t hunt unless you have your teeth, and I think the rock may have…stunted your growth, let us say.”

Jack cautiously opened his mouth and winced as he felt the push off Gabriel’s claws against his gums. Squirming underneath the creature rewarded him with a cuff to the ear, so he laid still and let Gabriel poke around his mouth. Gabriel crinkled his nose and pressed a fingertip against Jack’s canine, running it down until he met the gum. The monster pressed hard either side of the gum and grinned as the sharp point of Jack’s new tooth burst easily through, pushing the old blunt tooth out of the way. Jack flinched as Gabriel tugged the tooth free and wiggled it in front of his eyes.  
“Maybe a pixie will come and take it and leave some coins under your pillow.” He snickered and glared at Jack again as he tried to talk, continuing his removal of Jack’s old teeth. Jack sat as still as he could, his mouth pinned open by an iron grip, scared by the lack of pain he was feeling. His teeth just kept sliding out, and he watched as Gabriel laid them in the coffin by Jack’s thigh one by one.

Sometime later Gabriel drew back with a flourish, wielding the last of Jack’s mortal teeth in his hand, drops of blood on his fingertips. Jack felt a shift in his jaw as the new teeth slid fully into place. He ran his tongue over their surface, his face screwing in disgust at the foul-tasting film covering them. Gabriel watched his offspring with interest. He had never sired his own, or inflicted his cursed bloodline upon others. It was a strange feeling, the connection he had with the man beneath him, and he felt a strange energy burn in his chest as he peered at the swirling coloured eyes. Red flakes began to spot Jack’s crystal blue coloured eyes, and Gabriel knew it was time for the brave little hunter to make the night his own, and curse himself to damnation. Gabriel tapped Jack’s arm gently testing Jack’s sensation reception, and nodded as Jack merely looked at him. It seemed the distraction of those useless mortal teeth being removed had allowed his new senses to settle.

“Jack, get up. The night has broken, and you must feed. Without blood your life will wane and you will go back to the dust from which you were born.” The vampire above him gracefully stood up in one fluid movement, dusting his clothes off as he hopped out of the raised coffin.  
“Feed?” Jack sat up slowly, his body still slow with the lethargy of death and cold, “How do you mean? Surely no one will willingly give us their blood…” Jack ran a hand through his hair, taking in the blue tail coat he had been buried in, the red cravat tight against his throat. His Maker only gave him a cold look.  
“Surely you are not that naive little hunter? A wolf doesn’t ask for the deer’s meat, it takes it. Why would any human on this rotten little rock willingly give creatures like us their blood?” Gabriel’s dark laughter echoed off the walls of the small mausoleum, causing bats to stir in the roof and shriek to one another. “We take their blood like predators. It is the only way to avoid being hunted and destroyed by these mortals. Never will they accept something they do not understand Jack, remember that.” Gabriel’s eyes burned crimson with annoyance and he pulled his long dark tailored coat on before pushing the great stone door to the tomb open with a single hand, “Now let us go and feast, for the night is young yet.”

Gabriel’s idea of a feast it seemed was a local tavern. The bar was run down and old, the wood of the walls splintering in some places with the wear of the weather against it. A gaudy sign hung above the door, a hunting hound and stag locked in a fight crudely painted on it. Despite its external appearance, the inside was warm and a little stuffy. Bodies were crowded around tables eating, drinking and gambling. A few men had grabbed the serving girls, their hands wandering over young women’s bodies. No doubt they would be one of the many men to pay for a brief session with the tavern girls. Gabriel waltzed into the tavern, his coat gracefully swaying behind him. Jack self-consciously dusted at his own dress clothes, tugging the tight cravat at his throat as his eyes flicked over faces, spotting details he never would have thought about before. Gabriel spread himself in a corner, his arms over the back of a wooden bench as he gave easy smiles to the girls that passed him. Jack seated himself across from Gabriel, an uneasy expression pulling his eyebrows down in a frown.

Gabriel ordered them some drinks, just the standard house ale, and then leaned forwards, speaking in a hushed tone.  
“Pick one. It is important that you pick someone that would be easily forgotten, their life unimportant to those around them. It means your meal causes less trouble.” Gabriel rotated a wrist around the tavern, “Take a couple of guesses. Who would you choose.” Gabriel gave him an wild smile, his eyes dark in colour, masking his true nature. Jack peered around the room in wonder, unsure of how he could tell who was a good target. For a moment he watched the serving girls, and turned back to Gabriel who shook his head.  
“It’s not going to be the best turn out for us when someone walks upstairs and finds her dead body in one of the bedrooms is it?” He snickered and waved to the room, “Try again Goldilocks.” Jack sneered at the nickname, baring his fangs in anger, only to be warned with a guttural growl from his Maker. The creature inside him coiled away, its pride wounded, hiding its humiliation by making Jack turn his head back towards the room.

The tavern was full of travellers and townsfolk alike, both men and women of all different back grounds. Jack tried to single out a loner, someone who was drinking by himself. An old man was sat at a table in the corner, but the vampire sneered at the poor meal choice. Gabriel chuckled behind him and took a fake sip of his liquor, reading Jack’s thoughts from the expressions on his face. His lip twitched at the idea of the old man, and Gabriel watched with interest as Jack’s eyes lingered over the young traveller sat in the corner by the window. A hat covered most of the man’s face, but Jack peered easily through the shadow to see a youthful face, a sharp jaw and light coloured brown hair hanging down to his chin, a scruffy beard covering his chin. Instantly, Jack was curious, and he turned back towards Gabriel. The elder vampire was grinning, and rested his head on top of a clenched fist, licking his lips as he watched the throat of the young male bob as he drank from his tankard.

“A little rough around the edges, but I like your taste Jack. Ruggedly handsome I would say.” Red eyes glinted for a moment, and Jack spluttered, his cheeks feeling warm despite his lack of blood flow.  
“I’m not…I don’t!” He growled as Gabriel laughed at him outright and flinched as the vampire purred across from him.  
“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. Who would I have to tell anyway Jack, it is just you and I, after all.” Gabriel stood from his seat then and strode over to the stranger, seating himself at the small circular table the traveller had taken for his own. The man only tilted his head slightly, and then looked out of the steamy window once more. The vampire’s eyes glowed for a moment, as though weaving some sort of power into the air, and Jack wandered over as Gabriel managed to coax a few words from the stranger.

“I’m a sculptor by trade, but I got bored of staying in the workshop, and so here I am. Travelling and sculpting beautiful things for people to buy. My father is probably happy I’m gone.” The man took a long drink from his mug and Jack’s eyes flickered to the man’s neck, his teeth aching with the hunger boiling in his stomach. Gabriel’s lips twitched into a smirk and he leant forwards.  
“What’s your name artist? I am Gabriel, and this here is my steward Jack.” Jack felt his lips curl in a sneer at the word steward, his instincts demanding that he show he was no underling, but the twist of power by him reminded his feral instincts just how out matched they were against Gabriel.  
The artist smiled, gentle and kind, “My name is Michael. Ironic I guess, named after the great Michelangelo.” He laughed into his drink bitterly and emptied the rest of it. Jack fetched his and Gabriel’s drinks over to the table.

Sitting himself down, he teased the man, “What you sculpt must be rather important and impressive to have you running away from home.” The vampire smiled as Michael snickered, finally pulling his hat off to reveal a mop of shoulder length mousy brown hair.  
“Something like that. My father didn’t particularly appreciate my models.” Michael shrugged and waved for another drink from the serving girl.  
Gabriel leered at the sculptor, “I guess you were doing more than admiring the girls then.” He laughed behind his tankard and took another fake drink. Jack watched the blush bloom on Michael’s cheeks and felt something bloom to life within him. Michael twirled his empty tankard around on the table, embarrassed and defensive. Gabriel probed a little further, his voice soft and laced with teasing lust, “But it wasn’t women you took home was it Michael?” He leaned forwards and blew a cold breath into the artists ear.

Michael leaped to his feet only to have Jack gently touch his shoulder with a sympathetic look.  
“I’m sorry about Gabriel. He has a strange was of putting his…feelings across.” Jack ran his hand down the brunette’s arm and rested it on his hips. A sharp inhale from the sculptor had Jack grinning ferally, and the man quickly pushed Jack away.  
“If you both want what I think you want then meet me upstairs in room eleven. Give it some time first though.” Jack almost accepted the offer, but Gabriel pressed up behind the shorter male and purred.  
“How about we collect you in an hour. We’ll rent a room in the Shire Horse tavern and meet you by the entrance?” He hummed into Michael’s neck, and Jack felt something in him stir at the prospect of something more than a meal. Michael exhaled shakily and nodded before placing his hat on again and slinking away to the bar to pay his tab off before leaving in a flutter of green cloak.  
Gabriel turned to look at Jack and grinned viciously, running his tongue over sharp teeth, “Oh we are in for a treat Jackie.” Jack just starred after the artist with a strange pang in his chest where his heart used to beat.

The Shire Horse Tavern was a darker place than where they had met Michael, and Jack shivered at the cool temperature. Gabriel flashed some fang at the entrance and somehow, they were both let in instantly, despite the queue outside the door. Jack swore he saw a tentacle instead of a hand open the door for them. Gabriel leaned over as they walked in, whispering into Jack’s ear.  
“It’s a place for the supernatural. All sorts of creatures come here to mingle and, well fulfil their needs I suppose.” His maker rolled his shoulders in a vague gesture and pouted his lips as they settled in a booth by the entrance.  
“So, I wasn’t seeing things when that man opened the door? He did have a tentacle for a hand, right?” Jack crinkled his nose at the overwhelming smell of dog and Gabriel pointed to a table of men with wolf like ears, all of them chewing on slabs of bloodied red meat, before answering Jack’s question with a smile.  
“That was Gordon, nice man once you get to know him.” The vampire snickered and gracefully stood up. “I’ll book a room, you keep an eye out for our dear friend.” Gabriel purred the words and sauntered over to the bar where a girl with blond hair greeted him, her hands flashing with golden light.

The two of them had shared a couple of drinks as they waited for Michael to appear. Jack’s stomach knotted as he tried to fill it with liquor. Gabriel, eventually, had to pull the beverages away from him and gave them back to the bar maid. Jack whimpered quietly, a hand covering his abdomen as a pain shot up through his abdominal muscles. The vampire opposite gave him a pitying glance and sighed, smoothly sliding around to Jack’s side of the booth and cooing.  
“Not long Jackie, you’ve done so well, you can wait a little longer, can’t you?” Gabriel blew a cold breath in his ear, and Jack shuddered before nodding and leaning his head into Gabriel’s shoulder, his eyes wanting to close. Gentle pats on his thighs and cheeks kept him conscious.  
“Come on, cariño. Stay with me now.” Gabriel’s hands petted down Jack’s arms and sides, and the blond jumped slightly as cool hands pressed against his stomach. “Eternal sleep means you’ll miss all the fun Jackie.” Gabriel’s sultry purr sent another ripple down Jack’s spine. He felt something awaken in him as Gabriel grazed his teeth along the skin of Jack’s neck. His instincts screamed for him to fight back, but his weakened body state was compliant, and uncaring, intrigued by the prospect of what his maker may be instigating.

Gordon poked his head in the door then, and pushed a shaken Michael through the door, the suction cups of his tentacled hand sticking to the young man’s cloak as he pulled away. Gabriel made a noise sounding like a growl and coaxed Jack to stand.  
“It seems our company has arrived Jack. You’ll feel better soon, I promise.” The vampire helped Jack stand and tugged him close, taking Jack’s weight easily, before leading him over to the entrance to collect Michael. The young man was pale and shaken, but smiled when he saw Gabriel and Jack come over.  
“I thought for a minute that you guys had stood me up.” He smiled nervously, and Gabriel chuckled in that deep timbre, before gently leading Michael forwards, pressing his hand to the small of the man’s back.  
“We wouldn’t do that to such a cute man such as yourself.” Gabriel’s smile had the youngster flushing bright red, and he coaxed Jack along, who had woken a bit from his small bout of deliria.

As they entered the small room they had booked, Gabriel gently placed Jack in the armchair and then, in the blink of an eye, had Michael pressed up against the door. The artist swallowed heavily, his adam’s apple bobbing. Gabriel leaned down, his hair having erupted from the ribbon holding it back with the speed of his movement, and licked a stripe up Michael’s neck, nipping at his ear lobe with pointed teeth. The man was none the wiser to the change Gabriel had undergone, his eyes burning red in the dark and his mouth full of sharp teeth. Jack’s eyes roamed the body of the elder vampire with interest and he felt a shiver run through him as Michael gave out a moan, Gabriel’s hand tugging the man’s cloak and shirt off his body. The fabrics fell to the floor in piles of torn shreds, and Jack’s eyes widened as his maker corralled the man towards the bed. Michael’s hands flew to Gabriel’s face, and beaten fingertips pressed around the monster’s eye sockets, his mouth opening and closing rapidly.

Gabriel chuckled and smiled, revealing the rows of white jagged teeth, and loomed over the man, giving his hips a thrust for good measure. Michael let out a noise and gripped Gabriel’s shirt desperately, tugging the crisp velvet cravat from around the vampire’s throat. Jack shook as he unsteadily got to his feet, his jaws clenching, the pain in his gut like a hot iron inside him. Michael’s eyes fell on Jack as the younger vampire knelt by his head, eyes swirling blue and red, teeth sharp and dangerous. Gabriel’s chest rumbled with a noise and Jack watched as he pushed Michael’s neck to the side, revealing the delicate skin and the blood vessels thumping against them. Jack’s mouth watered and Gabriel grinned, leaning down and licking over the skin, his hand rubbing at Michael’s chest.  
“Do it Jack, embrace it.” Gabriel ran a finger across Jack’s cheek as his other hand moved to hold Michael’s neck exposed. Jack moved down and licked the skin, sighing a cold breath as his teeth clicked together. With a snap of his jaws, he embedded his teeth into the man’s neck.

Gabriel grinned beside him, petting Jack’s hair with hushed words as Jack drank. Michael let out a wail and gripped Jack’s shirt, his eyelids fluttering as pain turned to numb pleasure. Gabriel pulled Jack away moments later and hummed licking the blood off Jack’s lips before kissing Jack. The blond responded with a groan and pulled the elder closer, deepening the kiss. Gabriel pulled away first, reverently running a hand through Jack’s hair.  
“We have eternity for that Jack. Let us finish our meal.” He grinned and pulled Jack down by his shirt, his hair evaporating into smoky curls. Jack smiled, his teeth stained with blood. That was the beginning of Jack’s existence as a vampire of the blood moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a weird piece I felt like writing for Halloween really. Hopefully you enjoy it! Comments are appreciated and there will be a follow up part to this in a few weeks time hopefully.


End file.
